


Looking For You

by virtuemoir_xo



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom
Genre: Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuemoir_xo/pseuds/virtuemoir_xo
Summary: Just some fluff of our two favorite  skaters! Inspired by Stars on Ice 2018





	Looking For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction that I’m actually sharing so I apologize if it’s terrible which it probably is.  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Looking For You 

Tessa loved Stars On Ice. She loved touring and having so many new experiences. It was a time when she got to enjoy the sport that she fell in love with at age 7.  
She loved performing and making new programs for people enjoy.  
Also, skating with other people was a fun change and challenge. But only when Scott was on the ice to.  
When he wasn’t she felt lost. She didn’t know where to look, or how to act.  
She had the complete ability to skate on her own. She was her own, completely independent, person but when you spend almost all of your time skating with the same person for 20 plus years you forget how to act when skating without them.  
And so now she felt like she was always seeking him on the ice. His eyes, his hands, his smile, his body. He was her security, her sense of peace. And when he wasn’t there she felt lost. 

It was even weirder having to do a lift or something with another one of the guys. Don’t get her wrong she had nothing against the others but Tessa didn’t know their bodies like she did Scott’s. Her and Scott had grown up together. She knew exactly where her body fit on his, exactly how he was feeling with only a quick glance at his face. And so to have someone who’s body she didn’t know, somebody’s face she couldn’t read it all felt off.  
There was no connection, no conversations with their eyes.  
When they finally reconnected, either with their eyes, or a hand on the other, Tessa could feel every bit of tension and loss leave her body. Suddenly she was in her own world again - a world that revolved only around her and Scott and the feel of her skates slicing the ice.


End file.
